The present invention relates to a rolling apparatus for the rolling of metallic rods or wire featuring a mount and containing the following: several rolls arranged in the shape of a star in a mount, a drive unit driving at least one roll and one coupler unit transmitting to the roll the torque produced by the drive unit.
From DE 43 08 449 A1 a rolling apparatus for the rolling of metallic rods or wire is known which has a number of rods arranged in the shape of a star. The rolling apparatuses are arranged in series along a longitudinal axis of the rolling stock. The rolls of a rolling apparatus are effectively linked with a single drive unit each assigned to a rolling apparatus through a coupler unit. The fact that every roll of a rolling apparatus is driven separately enables a larger degree of forming of the rolling stock which facilitates a reduction of the rolling apparatuses under a rolling system. Also, this arrangement can reduce the risk of the rolling stock slipping through. However, the known rolling apparatus has the disadvantage that it requires a voluminous and rather complicated coupler unit with several transmission steps to transmit to the rolls the torque produced by the drive unit.
The object of the present invention is therefore to develop a rolling apparatus for the rolling of metallic rods or wire such that the rolling apparatus has a compact structure and provides reliable and effective rolling.
To attain the object of the present invention, the rolling apparatus in accordance with the present invention is characterized, in connection with the preamble of patent claim 1, in that each roll has its own drive unit assigned.
The particular advantage of the rolling apparatus in accordance with the present invention is that the rolling apparatuses can be shaped in a uniform and space-saving way. Advantageously, the rolling apparatuses of a rolling system can be easily exchanged whereby the number of revolutions per roll of one rolling apparatus can be realized by way of directly operative selection measures from the drive unit.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the drive unit is arranged out-of-line of the longitudinal surface of the mount such that the drive unit is not located on the operative level of the rolling apparatus and the rolls, respectively. On the one hand such a design allows a more stable and rigid mount, on the other it facilitates an improved access to the rolls which means a faster exchange of rolls.
In accordance with one development of the rolling apparatus in accordance with the present invention, gearwheels will be used for the coupling of a drive shaft of a drive unit arranged laterally out-of-line with respect to a coupler rod running in a longitudinal direction of the roll inside the mount. This facilitates simple and safe coupling between the laterally arranged drive unit and one roll.
The known rolling apparatuses for the rolling of metallic rods or wire have four rolls arranged in the shape of a star whereby parallel rotational axes of opposing rolls are arranged retrograded in the direction of the rotational axis (so-called Txc3xcrkenkopf arrangement). These particularly shaped rolling apparatuses are preferably utilized for the rolling of rods and wire with a rectangular cross-section. When a rolling apparatus needs to be retrofitted for a rolling stock with a different cross-section it will be sufficient to change the position of two rolls only. However, a disadvantage of this retrofitting process is that it generally causes an incongruity of the longitudinal axis of the rolling stock and a central axis of the rolling apparatus.
The object of the present invention is therefore to develop a rolling apparatus for the rolling of metallic rods or wire such that the rolling stock can always be led in a central position of the rolling apparatus irrespective of the shaping.
To achieve this object, the rolling apparatus in accordance with the present invention in connection with the preamble of patent claim 6 is characterized in that the drive unit includes an adjusting unit with which every roll can be moved in both radial and axial directions with respect to the individual rotational axis of said roll.
It is an advantage that the rolling apparatus in accordance with the present invention always ensures a symmetrical arrangement of the rolls to each other. In connection with guiding elements arranged before and after the rolling apparatus, the rolling stock can therefore be moved in a centered position irrespective of the rolling stock""s cross-section. An undesired impact of lateral powers through guiding elements arranged before or after the rolling apparatus is effectively excluded by this approach. Another advantage is the resulting reduced time required for retrofitting. Moreover, said arrangement makes the rolling process more reliable.
Another object of the present invention is to offer a selection device for a rolling apparatus, which ensures a simple and safe positioning of the rolls in a predetermined operational position, whereby at least one roll that is effectively linked to a drive unit via a coupler unit is provided drivable.
To achieve this object the selection device in accordance with the invention in connection with the preamble of patent claim 9 is characterized in that one additional control unit is provided which acts upon at least one roll via an adjusting unit such that the roll can be moved into a predetermined position according to programmed data.
Advantageously, the selection device in accordance with the present invention allows for a safe and reliable adjustment of the rolling apparatus to accommodate a predetermined cross-section of the rolling stock. Advantageously, a data processing unit and a trimming program can be used to provide a user-friendly control of the set operational position of the rolls. Modified adjustment data can be easily entered into an input unit of the data processing unit and processed in said unit by means of a control unit to actuate the respective roll. Hence the selection device in accordance with the invention allows both a faster and a more reliable retrofitting.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.